Alex Rider Returns
by readingnerd18
Summary: Alex/Cub is sent on another mission, his most dangerous yet. A lot of characters from earlier in the series, like K-Unit, Sabina, Tom, and Jack reappear, even if they're dead. Set after Scorpia Rising (the last book). Sorry if I kind of suck at summaries and titles.
1. Chapter 1

Alex Rider Fanfic

Sorry I kind of suck at titles

Rated K I guess. That's all audiences right?

Featuring: Alex, Jack, K-Unit, Tom, Smithers, and Mrs. Jones

Set after the last book, but Jack is still alive

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Anthony Horowitz's characters, or any of the other things mentioned like iPhones, Angry Birds, James Patterson novels, etc.

Chapter 1:

Alex muttered equations under his breath, staring up at his living room ceiling. He was trying to do his maths homework and ignore the boy that was currently tearing his kitchen apart, but it was getting increasingly difficult. Finally, Alex heard a noise like a breaking glass, accompanied by a yelp of pain, at the exact same moment that the phone rang. He glanced between the phone on the coffee table, and the kitchen, trying to decide which was more important.

"I'll take care of Tom, you grab the phone," Jack said, coming down the stairs. He nodded, grabbing the phone and answering.

"Mr. Rider?" A smooth male voice asked. Without waiting for a response, the caller continued. "The Royal and General bank requires your presence this afternoon to discuss your account details. Your car shall arrive in thirty minutes." With that, he hung up on Alex, who blinked at the phone for a moment before setting it back on the table and heading into the kitchen.

Tom was sitting at the kitchen table, wincing in pain as Jack cleaned glass out of his cut hand with antiseptic. She'd had a lot of experience patching up Alex's various cuts and bruises, especially over the past two years.

"Tom, hold st-" Jack started to admonish him, then stopped when she saw Alex. "Who was it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"MI6," Alex stated, his voice bitter. "The car arrives in thirty minutes."

"Again?!" Jack exclaimed, overpowering Tom's protests. "Isn't it bad enough that they almost got me killed in that explosion, and made you shoot your own clone?"

"Yes, but they can still take away your visa and blackmail me other ways," Alex sounded a lot older than his sixteen years. "It's easier to just do what they want."

Later, at MI6 headquarters:  
"Ah, Alex," Mrs. Jones, the head of MI6, was sucking on a peppermint candy. Again. Alex wondered how many candies she ate in a day. "Your next mission will be your most physically grueling, which is why we're sending you back to Brecon Beacons again for a month first. You will be pretending to be an enemy spy while on your mission. There is a criminal organization calling themselves the Creators who are experimenting with human DNA. They are creating human-lycan hybrids, human-avian hybrids, human-reptile hybrids, and many more types of mutants."

"You want me to infiltrate them?" Alex leaned back in his chair. "That didn't work out so well last time."

"Just go see Smithers," Mrs. Jones cut him off. As Alex walked off, she popped yet another peppermint into her mouth.

"Alex, old chap!" Smithers seemed quite happy to see him. Alex grinned as he sat down across from Smithers.

"All right, what do you have for me?" Alex asked. Smithers reached under his desk and pulled out an iPhone 5, a pair of earphones, a tube of zit cream, and the latest James Patterson novel.

"The iPhone already has all the typical apps, with contact info under John Doe so that you can contact us. It also has three rather special apps. The Gameboy I gave you for your first mission had three cartridges, and this has those in the form of apps. The earphones work as regular earphones, but they will act as the cartridge for the Bomber Boy app, meaning they will explode. You can also buy all the regular apps like Temple Run and Angry Birds from the App Store, and they will function normally. The zit cream is simply a refill, and the book is the same as the Harry Potter book I gave you for your second mission- point it at someone and press the 'a' in the author's name, and it will knock the person or animal that its aimed at unconscious. Any questions?"

Alex stared at Smithers for a few seconds before starting to laugh at the eager expression on the older man's face-the inventor was obviously quite proud of himself. "You really do think if everything, don't you?"

Then Smithers' eyes widened. "Oh, no!" he exclaimed suddenly. "Alex-"

_**Hahaha its a mini-cliffhanger. What do you think Smithers will say? Review please! This is my first story so please don't hate, criticsm is welcome. Also, I'll try to update, but I'm writing this down with an actual notebook and pen before typing it up so it might take a bit but I'll try for a chapter at least every three days.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to try to get one review on each chapter before I update. If anyone has any ideas for something I should put in the story, you can put it in a review or PM me. Thanks!**

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of Alex Rider and I unfortunately never will.

Also, I'm going to call Fox Ben, but they are the same person

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed suddenly. "Alex, look out!" Alex stood, knocking his chair over as he turned around. Two men stood there, holding guns aimed at his heart. Alex kicked the first one's gun out of his hands, then hit him over the head with a vase sitting on Smithers' desk. A gunshot rang out loudly, and Alex was surprised to see no blood or holes on his body. Then he jumped out of the way as the man's body toppled forward. Ben Daniels stood in the doorway with a gun in his hand.

"Alex, are you all right?" he asked. Alex nodded shakily, surprised that someone had gotten inside MI6, then come all the way up here to shoot him instead of the someone more important.

"How did they get in?" Smithers echoed Alex's thoughts as he stood up from behind his desk, shock written all over his face. People were beginning to appear in the doorway, drawn by the sound of the gunshot. Then Alex heard Mrs. Jones' voice, demanding to be let through. A path cleared quickly, and she stared at Alex. He realized that it was a bit of a weird scene; he was standing there holding a now-broken vase, two bodies were on the floor, both bleeding from the head, one of them unconscious and the other dead. Smithers was standing behind his desk, and Ben was holding a gun.

"I think you have a mole," Alex said bluntly. The crowd of people gasped at his audacity in speaking to Mrs. Jones that way, but he pressed forward. "They weren't stopped by anyone, and they knew exactly where to go to find me."

"Alex, it's time for you to go," Mrs. Jones said. "That's why Agent Daniels was coming to get you. He's taking you to Brecon Beacons, and you're leaving now."

A little later, in Ben's car:

"Well, at least I don't have to ride in an army car this time," Alex said, leaning back in his seat. He hd been surprised to find that Ben owned a Prius (A/N: I don't know much about cars, so I'm going to hope that this is a good car, if it isn't then just pretend Ben has a really good car)

"What did Mrs. Jones tell you to expect at BB?" Ben asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"She just said that I'll be there for a month," Alex said, glancing over at Ben. "Why?"

"We'll be staying with K-Unit," Ben said. "We're rejoining the unit. Your code name is still Cub, and I'm still Fox. Hopefully they'll respect you more this time. The sergeant is the only one besides Mrs. Jones who knows that the two of us are coming back. The unit has been told that I'm coming back, and that someone else is too, but they don't know who the 'someone else' is."

Alex glanced out the window, then realized that they had arrived. The sergeant was standing outside with a scowl on his face. "I see the sergeant doesn't like me any more than he did two years ago," Alex muttered, in a voice that only Ben's spy-trained ears could hear. Then he opened the door.

"Welcome back, Fox, Cub," the sergeant said. They saluted. "You'll both need to change into your army-issued clothing. Head down to your cabin to change and greet your unit. Dinner is in an hour." He turned sharply and walked off towards the mess hall.

Ben looked down at Alex. "Are you ok?" he asked with a frown. "You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine," Alex said. "Let's go!" They walked off towards the cabins. When they got there, Ben poked his head into the cabin.

"Hey," he said cheerfully. "There's someone else who'll be joining the unit, and I think you already know him." Alex stepped into the cabin behind Ben. There was a moment of shocked silence, and then they all started talking at once. Wolf wanted to know what on earth he was doing there, Snake (always the medic), wanted to know why he was so pale, and Eagle actually seemed semi-happy to see him.

As Ben explained to Wolf why Alex was there, Snake began looking him over, ignoring Alex's protests that he was fine. "Uh, Snake?" Eagle asked.

"Not now, Eagle," Snake brushed him off.

"Snake, there's blood on his hand," Eagle pointed out. Everyone in the room, including Alex, immediately looked down at Alex's hand. Sure enough, there was blood dripping from his hand down onto the floor. Snake sprang into action, pulling a first-aid kit from the wall and cleaning his hand.

"Cub, how did it happen?" the medic asked.

"I don't know," he said. "Probably from the vase being broken."

"What vase?" Snake asked. "Does this mean you might have glass in your hand?"

"He might," Ben said. "He was attacked, and he broke a vase over one of his attacker's heads." The rest of the unit glanced at their youngest member, a tiny bit impressed.

Uncomfortable under their stares, Alex twisted away as soon as Snake finished bandaging his hand. He went over to his bunk and sat down. Pulling out his phone, he sent a message to Sabina and Tom, then realized that Tom would be in school but Sabina wouldn't because if the time difference.

Alex: hey guys, just sent back to hell. how's school?

Sabina: it's school, not Disneyland. what do u expect?

Alex: haha sorry Sab. gotta go


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys thanks so much for your reviews!

Maybelline30, Savannah Silverstone, thanks for your ideas!

This chapter is basically all about Hell. I gave the sergeant a little bit ofthe personality of Coach Hedge from the Heroes of Olympus series, because he didn't have much of his own personality and Coach Hedge is funny. So it you notice any similarities, that's the reason why.

Disclaimer: Yes, Santa Claus gave me the rights to Alex Rider. Then the Easter Bunny came and stole them from me, and the Tooth Fairy left them under my pillow. Nope, I still don't own Alex Rider.

Chapter 3

Alex walked into the mess hall with K-Unit, and a gradual hush fell over all the men as they realized he was back. "Hey look, it's Double O Nothing!" a man shouted from the back of the room. Everyone erupted in laughter. Ben bent down to whisper in Alex's ear. "Look, Alex,"he said. "I know that you're good, that you're very good, but they don't know that. Mrs. Jones told me to make sure that you didn't get in a fight or anything. Just don't let your face show that they're getting to you, and eventually they'll leave you alone." Alex nodded. Someone else shouted something extremely rude and unrepeatable, and Alex's face turned into a mask that revealed nothing.

Over the next few days, Hell lived up to its nickname. A constant stream of insults was thrown at Alex, questioning his parentage, ability to fight, and reasons for being sent to Brecon Beacons. Alex, however, kept up a perfect poker face, and the abuse started to diminish as they realized how good he was; he beat everyone else in one-on-one combat, and got the fastest time ever recorded on the obstacle course.

The obstacle course involved swimming across a river, climbing a tree to retrieve a flag, and racing through the woods to get the flag back to the base. Alex made it through in three minutes and thirteen seconds. As he finished and was walking back to the showers, he heard C-Unit talking about how only John and Ian Rider had come within ten seconds of him. His face paled, and he walked more quickly.

"All right, cupcakes, listen up!" the sergeant had taken it upon himself to wake them all up with a bucket of icy-cold water. Somehow, the bucket he dumped on Alex was twice as full as the ones he dumped on the others. "Today, you're doing a special edition of the obstacle course. You'll be running an extra half-mile back through the woods, and once you're done with that you'll be running over a branch thats stretched across the river. Only one person from each unit is going through it, and it's a competition. Whichever unit finishes first will get twice as long showers, wth warm water. The person competing for this unit is Cub."

Alex gulped as all eyes turned towards him. Wolf gave him a look that clearly said, 'if you don't win this thing, I will murder you.' Only Ben spoke. "Good luck, kid."

Alex nodded.

Half an hour later, Alex was starting to freak out. He'd climbed higher than any of the other units, and he didn't see the flag. Suddenly, the tree began to shake beneath him. He glanced down, clinging to a branch. Kangaroo from M-Unit was straddling a branch 20 feet below, holding two flags and shaking the tree as hard as he could. Alex started climbing downwards, and when he was ten feet from the bottom of the tree, he jumped off and began sprinting through the forest.

He couldn't see Kangaroo anywhere. When he reached the point where he turned around for the extra half-mile, Kangaroo wasn't there. Alex pushed harder, running through the pain. Then he got to the riverbank and found that the branch he was supposed to run across was missing. He dove in, swimming back across. On the other side, the sergeant told him he was the first one back (sounding quite surprised), and asked where his flag was.

"Kangaroo stole it," Alex got out, panting with his hands on his knees. The sergeant looked at him strangely, pointing towards the river. Kangaroo was running across the branch, holding his own flag but to Alex's.

"Cub, what's wrong?" Kangaroo asked with faux sympathy. Your flag is still in the tree, you forgot to get it." Alex's jaw dropped open as he looked across the river, where his flag was prominently displayed in the upper branches. Alex's jaw dropped open as he began to sputter indignantly.

"No whining, cupcake," the sergeant snapped. "Because you came in first place but you don't have your flag, you're stuck in second place." Later, K-Unit asked their youngest member what happened, but all he said was "Kangaroo won, we didn't."

They asked the sergeant what happened, and he told them about Alex coming in first but claiming that his flag had been stolen. He then told them something that shocked them.

The next day, they were sent to the shooting range after breakfast, during which K-Unit had been surprisingly nice to Alex. Kangaroo kept asking Alex if he needed someone to hold his hand before he shot, and Alex finally snapped. He punched Kangaroo in the nose, hearing a satisfying crack as blood gushed out. Holding his nose, Kangaroo swung at Alex, but Alex dropped to the ground and rolled, coming up behind Kangaroo. He kicked his legs out from underneath him. Getting up clumsily, the older man lunged at him, and they rolled into a stack of guns, knocking them over.

"What is this?" Ben roared, furious. "Alex, you promised me that you wouldn't get into a fight." Alex stood up, holding his stomach.

"Aw, his mommy is protecting him," Kangaroo cooed. "How sweet."

"Cub is part of K-Unit," Ben snapped. "Anyone who wants to hurt or harass him has to go through us." The rest of K-Unit nodded. "Plus," Ben continued. "His dad and uncle were Dragon and Coyote, and he's just as good if not better than they were." You could have heard a pin drop.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay wow guys, I am flattered by the amount of viewers. I have people in India, Argentina, the Phillipines, and Ireland reading this, and those are just a few of the countries!

I'm entirely open to ideas, but Alex's time at Hell is ending in this chapter.

Don't worry there will definitely be more of Jack, Tom, and Sabina, but for now that's all I'm saying.

How are the lengths of my chapters? Too long, too short?

By the way, in the last chapter when I said that hell lived up to its nickname over the next few days, that should have been over the next few weeks.

Disclaimer: Yep, Lord Voldemort Apparated into my bedroom and gave me the rights to Alex Rider. Right before Bellatrix Lestrange killed me, and then Harry visited me n the underworld. No, I don't own Alex Rider. Duh.

Chapter 4

Last time- *Cub is part of K-Unit," Ben snapped. "Anyone who wants to hurt or harass him has to go through us." The rest of K-Unit nodded. "Plus," Ben continued. "His dad and uncle were Dragon and Coyote, and he's just as good if not better than they were." You could have heard a pin drop.*

Alex's jaw dropped open as he realized that the names meant something. These people knew his father and his uncle! But...how did Ben and K-Unit know this?

Just then, Wolf turned towards Alex. "This is what the sergeant told us the other day," he said quietly. "After the obstacle course, and because of this, you've definitely earned our respect, and hopefully the respect of the other units as well." Heads started nodding all over the room.

"Cub," one of Kangaroo's unit-mates, Koala, said. "Your father and uncle trained with K-Unit, back when K-Unit was first formed. They were the best soldiers to ever train at Brecon Beacons."

"And they would be extremely proud of you," Snake said. "You're certainly living up to their standards, which are extremely high."

"I still think he shouldn't be here," Kangaroo scoffed. "No matter who his family is, he's a little boy who has no idea what he's doing. He forgot to get the flag during the obstacle course, and then blamed me! ME!"

"He had good reason to," the sergeant said sternly. "Kangaroo, you're forgetting that we have cameras everywhere. I watched the whole obstacle course, and despite being slowed down considerably by you, he still finished in first place."

"I, but sir, you-b-bu-but I," Kangaroo stammered, obviously out of his element. The sergeant cut him off with a hand motion. "In case you still don't believe that a mere boy can be better than you and everyone else here- and trust me, I had a hard time wrapping my head around it too- why don't you let him prove himself on the shooting range?"

Kangaroo agreed that this would be fair, not knowing how good of a shot Alex was. In a matter of minutes, he outshot everyone, including himself and the sergeant, with three different types of guns. While the soldiers clapped, awestruck, he mock-bowed to Kangaroo. "Don't worry, I'll be here all week," Alex grinned.

"Uh, actually Al-, I mean Cub," Ben cut in. "I just received a message from Mrs. Jones, and we have to leave now."

"We?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Who exactly is we?"

"Us," Ben stated simply. "Mrs. Jones thought it would be, well, prudent is the word she used, to send me with you. You have a rather bad habit of getting caught while on your missions, and I don't. She also thought that you might need adult supervision."

"Adult supervision?" Alex repeated. "I'm sixteen, not six."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up," Eagle interjected. "You're SIXTEEN?"

"That's what I said," Alex replied dryly. "Would you like a hearing aid?" Eagle's eyes widened as he realized that he, the sharpshooter of K-Unit, had just been bested by a sixteen-year-old boy.

Ben laughed at the expression on his unit-mate's face. "If it helps your self-esteem, he's MI6's highest-ranking agent," he offered.

_**Ok I'm really sorry this is so short but I'm tired and I have school tomorrow. I promise chapter 5 will be longer. Chapter 5 should be up by Saturday, but hopefully sooner I just don't want to make promises i can't keep. Thanks for your support! I know this isn't my best writing and I think some characters are a little bit ooc but again I'm tired. Technically this is up by Thursday, there are about five mutes until it's officially Thursday. Yawn. If you want more of a specific character, PM me or review if you dont have an account. Ok I really need to go to bed now good night! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for deciding I'm worth your time!

I'm entirely open to ideas, but Alex's time at Hell ended in the last chapter.

Don't worry there will definitely be more of Jack, Tom, and Sabina, but for now that's all I'm saying.

How are the lengths of my chapters? Too long, too short?

Disclaimer: Annabeth talked to her half-brother Anthony Horowitz and made him give me the rights to Alex Rider, but then Zeus got mad and took them away. Still don't own anything.

Chapter 5

Alex and Ben were on their way to the Creators' compound in Copenhagen, and Alex was looking over the file that Mrs. Jones had given him. This would be his first mission where he wasn't pretending to be someone else, and it gave him an odd sense of relief. He was infiltrating their ranks, and his cover story was that he was sick of MI6's lies-that part wasn't a lie-and that he had decided he wanted revenge, because if they hadn't recruited his uncle and father he would still have a family.

Ben was using essentially the same cover story, except he was saying that he wanted revenge because MI6 had lied to him and manipulated him, and had eventually gone too far by kidnapping his girlfriend.

As they drove, Alex asked the older spy about his father and uncle, and he was quite happy to oblige Alex. "They were both extremely good fighters," he said, taking his eyes off the road occasionally to look at Alex. "They were fast, too- which was why they were so good at the obstacle course. In fact, I'm surprised you managed to get a better time than both of them. Your father was very protective- he talked about you and your mother sometimes. Your uncle had a bit of a temper sometimes, and he was always quick to defend your father. He was not someone you wanted to get on the bad side of. Your father looked almost exactly like you, except for your eyes. He had bright blue eyes, so you definitely inherited those brown eyes from your mom."

"Did you ever meet her?" Alex asked, excited to finally be learning more about his parents. "My mom, I mean."

"Yes, actually, I did," the older man smiled at Alex's enthusiasm. "We had a house that the whole unit would use when we were off-duty, and your mom stayed there with us whenever we were there. She was an extremely good cook, and the only reason that the house didn't look a college frat house."

"But I thought you guys were all neat and tidy?" Alex asked, amused. "Military precision and all that."

"One would certainly hope so," Ben grinned. "Without a grumpy sergeant performing regular cabin checks, we became very messy. Her feminine presence certainly helped, but none of us are exactly neat freaks. Everyone in K-Unit loved her, although not quite in the way that your father did. She was kind, but she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself, or to get into the middle of a fight to separate us. She did constantly nag us to clean up, but it turned out that a mother hen was exactly what we needed. She got quite used to taking care of our various injuries, too."

"She reminds me a lot of Jack," Alex said softly, remembering Jack complaining about the amount of bandages that Alex went through yearly.

"Jack?" Ben raised his eyebrows. "You never mentioned having a girlfriend." Alex's cheeks instantly turned fire-engine red as he thought of Sabina.

"She's my secondary guardian, not my girlfriend," Alex clarified. "Uncle Ian hired her as a sort of babysitter, because he was always leaving on 'work vacations' which I now realize were missions. She's an American, and she could probably teach a first-aid class by now, because she's dealt with so many of my injuries."

"So if she's not your girlfriend, then who is?" Ben inquired, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "Your cheeks turned pretty red when I mentioned the subject, so there's obviously someone."

"Sabina Pleasure," Alex said with a small smile as he thought about her. "After crushing on her for a year, I finally got up the nerve to ask her out. I met her when I saved her dad from a plot, and she's been used against me in the past, so she's definitely one of my weaknesses. She lives in California, but we video chat. A lot."

"So this is the person you were texting the entire month we were in Hell," Ben said knowledgeably. "You know that you shouldn't be texting her during the mission, right? They'll most likely be tracking all our texts and calls, and if they discover that she's your girlfriend they could use her against us if they find out we're double agents before we stop them from destroying the world. And, considering your track record, they most likely will." Alex nodded, disappointed that he wouldn't be talking to Sabina for a while.

"It's good to know that you do have some weaknesses," Ben added. "I was beginning to think that you were invincible."

"Far from it," Alex rolled his eyes. "I get caught on every mission, remember?"

"Well, yes," Ben agreed. "There is that. Speaking of that, how about we try to break that habit on this mission? I don't know about you, but I'd rather not get caught." He turned his eyes back onto the road, needing to concentrate for a while, but not before Alex saw a sly smile flash across his face. Alex new that he could always trust Ben, but he suddenly wondered if it had been a mistake to reveal his weaknesses.

_**So, do you think Ben is evil? You won't find out for a few more chapters. Now, the app I'm using shows this as being long but I don't know if it is. Please tell me if you think I need to lengthen my chapters. I had some trouble writing this because I kept writing Jack in the past tense, because she's officially dead but I brought her back because she'll play a major part later. Thanks, please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Mother's Day!

Thanks to pokes and Savannah Silverstone, I finally have names for the new characters! I changed the spellings a little, making Erin into Aaron, Bryne into Brynne, and Chrisy into Chris.

I decided to make this SYOS- Submit Your Own Spy. I'll only use one or two, but you can submit a spy between age 13 and 19, and I'll put him/her in the story. I was reading other Fanfiction and it seemed to work well for others.

Also, this chapter will be longer.

Disclaimer: Magical penguins from Africa gave me the rights to Alex Rider, but they were evil and killed me (yeah I know this is weird but I'm too lazy to think of a better disclaimer). I own nothing.

Chapter 6

As Alex and Ben got out of the rental car, they found a welcoming committee waiting. A man and woman who were obviously brother and sister, a girl who looked like a younger (and prettier) version of Mrs. Jones, and another man. The siblings stepped forward, holding out their hands for Alex and Ben to shake.

"I'm Nathan Sharpe," the man said. "This is my sister Jillian, and we are the founders of the Creators. This is Chris Aaron and Brynne Jones."

"Jones?" Ben asked, confused. "As in, Mrs. Jones, the head of MI6?"

"Unfortunately, I'm her daughter," Brynne replied, sounding disgusted at her mother's name. "I realized what an evil person she was when I was young, and ran away. I knew things that she wouldn't want other people knowing, so she hunted me down. When she couldn't find me, she erased my name from history, and did her best to pretend I never existed." There wasn't the slightest bit of regret or grief in her voice. If her mother was an evil person, Alex wondered, then what did that make her?

Out loud, he said, "I have a feeling she'll be looking for me and Ben, too. We didn't exactly tell her that we were leaving."

"Is there a possibility that she put trackers on the two of you?" Chris asked in an unusually deep voice. "We don't want her to know where the compound is. She could have had you followed."

"I'm sure you understand, but we have to have you searched," Jillian cut in. "For safety, of course. And your bags, too."

"We did bring weapons," Ben said. "We wanted to make sure we'd have protection if she did catch up with us. I have several guns and a few bombs, and Alex has a set of lock picks and a gun." As Chris and Nathan took their bags, Alex hoped that they wouldn't discover that Smithers' gadgets weren't what they appeared to be. He really had brought a set of lock picks and a gun, but he hoped he wouldn't have to use the gun.

Then he realized that Brynne had been trying to ask him something for the last couple of minutes. "Sorry, what?" He asked, blinking a couple times to clear his head.

"You'll have to come inside for a body search," she said, motioning for him to follow her. She tossed her hair back as she turned around, and Alex realized how pretty she really was.

"Looks like Sabina's got some competition," Ben said, speaking so quietly and so close to Alex's ear that there was no chance anyone else could hear him. "Don't let a pretty face distract you, though. If she's anything like her mother, she'll toy with your emotions and then use you to get what she wants, stepping all over you in the process. Something about her story seems wrong, and I don't think we can trust her."

"We can't trust anyone, remember?" Alex asked. "A, we're spies, B, we're here to destroy the organization she works for, and C, you're right, something about her does seem off." He turned away, still a little confused by the look he'd seen briefly on Ben's face earlier.

Then he forgot all about it as he walked into the compound, his jaw dropping open with an audible *pop*. From the outside, the building looked military and imposing; tall, wide, and dark gray. The interior, however, could not be more different. It was large and open, with white walls, a cream-colored carpet, and offices with glass walls. There were skylights above, throwing beams of sunlight down, and potted plants spaced out across the room. A waterfall flowing down a sheet of glass at the far end of the room added the sound of gently rushing water. A glass elevator was moving upwards, and staircases led to balconies high above the room. People were walking through, some dressed in white lab coats, some in regular clothes, all with that brisk walk that clearly said, 'I'm busy, don't disturb.' There were several hallways, branching off in all directions, and Brynne was walking straight across the room to the hall directly opposite the door.

She stopped when she realized that Ben and Alex were no longer with her, and turned to see the two spies staring slack-jawed around the room. She laughed at the expressions on their faces. "Come on, you two," she said as she walked back towards them. "So much to do, so little time! (A/N: does anyone recognize the quote?) I'm supposed to show you around, and you haven't even been searched yet. For all we know, my mother could be on her way here right now!"

Shaking themselves out of their reverie, Alex and Ben nodded and trailed after her. Once they and their bags had been declared clean- which wasn't really a surprise, to them at least- Brynne gave them the grand tour. They went back into the main room, and she showed them Nathan and Jillian's office. Then she took them upstairs to show them their rooms. Alex's room was huge, with a large TV, a full gaming system, a foosball table, a desk, a queen-sized bed, an in-suite full bathroom and closet, and a collection of all the latest movies and video games. Brynne showed them the dining hall, which had a buffet as well as several gourmet chefs that could cook anything. Next on the list was the large pool and gym, and then the dojo. The final stop was the infirmary, which Brynne said she hoped they wouldn't need to use, but it would be good to know about just in case.

Glancing at her watch, Brynne jumped. "I'm going to be late for my meeting with Nathan and Jillian!" she gasped. "Tomorrow, I'll show you the labs, but for tonight, just relax, watch a movie, get some food. Try to get some sleep, I'll wake you up at ten."

**I'm sorry, I know this is late, but at least it's longer this time. R&R, and don't forget to PM me your spy! If you're a guest, put it in your review. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading, and remember that you can submit your own spy for another four days, then I'm closing it. I'm only taking one more, because I already have one:

David Michaels, submitted by ValleyOfDeath.

The quote last time was from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. "So much to do, so little time"?

Sorry I'm late updating, I don't know WHY teachers think its a good idea to give us so many tests.

This chapter is where the evil starts to appear, and I got the idea from Maximum Ride, but it is NOT a crossover, this is NOT the School.

Disclaimer: Do you believe in Santa? No? Then why do you think Anthony Horowutz would give me the rights to Alex Rider? I own nothing

Chapter 7

"Morning, sleepyhead!" A bright voice chirped in Alex's ear. "Come on, you've slept long enough. Breakfast, and then the rest of the tour!" When Alex didn't respond, Brynne hit him with one of the many pillows he'd been provided with. He'd dumped most of them on the floor the night before, not understanding why he needed ten pillows. "I'm going to go wake Ben," she continued. "If you're not out of bed in ten minutes, I'll drag you out of bed physically."

Alex sighed blearily and rubbed his eyes as he rolled slowly out of bed. He and Ben had stayed up late watching James Bond movies and pointing out all the things that he did wrong. They'd also taken the opportunity to check their rooms for bugs, and found none.

As he and Ben made their way downstairs, they surveyed their surroundings, looking for anything suspicious. They'd both been surprised when Brynne announced that she would be showing them the labs- they had thought that the Creators would want to keep in the dark as much as possible. As a matter of fact, they'd been shocked at just about everything the Creators had done so far. The luxurious rooms, no bugs, and electronics that must have cost millions of dollars.

Over chocolate-chip pancakes, bacon, and hot chocolate, they discussed Alex's schooling- Jack had told Brookland that Alex was visiting friends in America, and he was expected to keep up with his lessons and homework. He found it quite unfair, but he agreed it was much better than falling months behind. Thanks to his time at BB, however, he was already a month behind, and Chris had said he would be kept very busy.

Then Brynne came back with a young man next to her, whom she introduced as David Michaels. Alex looked him up and down, taken aback by his extraordinary look. He looked to be around 15, and he had long, shaggy, blood-red hair (which, he emphasized, was NOT dyed). His eyes were a light purple, and he was very muscular for his slim frame. He's dressed in a grey long-sleeved t-shirt and black pants. He wears grey gloves and black boots. His skin color is a light brown. He scowled at Alex and Ben and turned away. His earrings flashed, catching the light from one of the skylights. Alex blinked- he'd seen those same earrings on a tray on Smithers' desk right before his last mission. Then he brushed the worry aside, telling himself they just looked similar. Besides, David seemed like the type that wouldn't reveal any more information about himself than was absolutely necessary- which was smart considering where they were. Anything could be used against them.

Brynne swiped a card through a slot, then pressed her fingertip against a sensor. The gray door, so different from the rest of the luxurious building, swung silently inwards, and Alex held in a gasp.

There were crates lining the walls, filled with, well... mutations. There were creatures covered in green scales, creatures swimming, with arms and legs as well as fins, a talking cat, and several other horrors too scary for Alex to think about. Jillian walked towards them just then, her heels clicking against the stone floor. She was dressed in a long white lab coat, with her blond hair pulled back in a tight bun.

"Welcome to the laboratory!" She proclaimed, throwing out her arms and letting out a manical laugh. Upon seeing the looks on Ben's and Alex's faces, she laughed again- a real laugh. "Don't worry, I'm only joking. I have to have SOME fun." Brynne and even David cracked a smile.

She seemed very proud of her work. She explained how they were splicing the DNA of several different creatures and merging them together, so they could have a man who could fly and breathe underwater, or a cat that could talk and move at the speed of a hummingbird. They walked into a room with regular animals- a whole menagerie of cats, dogs, birds, snakes, wolves, and rats. Nathan rose from where he was crouched over one of the cages, and came to join them. One of the dogs, a puppy really, whimpered at the sight of the needle in his hand, and David kicked the side of the cage roughly, knocking it over and sending the poor puppy stumbling into one of the walls. Alex winced sympathetically.

Nathan and Jillian took them into the room where the human patients were kept next. Hospital beds were filled with people, mostly pregnant women. "We add other DNA to the fetuses," Nathan explained. "It's much more difficult to do this with fully grown people, but we do experiment. In the next room, they saw a little boy with wolf ears, a snout, and a tail strapped down to a table, with scientists flashing lights in his eyes and sticking things down his throat, nodding and recording everything. He snarled at them when they came in, surging against the straps holding him down. Jillian hurried them out of the room, glancing back like she was worried. Alex got the feeling that she was more worried for the scientists than the boy- it seemed like her so-called "experiments" were something she was proud if, but that she wouldn't particularly care if they died.

**I****_ know there are a lot of similarities between this and Maximum Ride but they are NOT THE SAME. Please review! Thanks! I want to try to get at least one review per chapter. Chapter 8 should be up soon _**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so so sorry for taking so long to update! Thanks to Memorial Day weekend, I finally have enough time to write. Big thank you to ValleyOfDeath for reminding me. Chapters will come along faster now, I promise. Also, more and more secrets are being revealed!

Disclaimer: You know, there's a reason this is called Fanfiction. If I owned the rights to Alex Rider, this would be published in a book.

Chapter 8

After dinner, Alex and Ben were sitting in Alex's room discussing the labs while playing video games (Just Dance 4). Just then, there was a knock on the door. Alex hit pause on the game, then walked over to open it. David was standing on the other side, looking uncharacteristically nervous. Alex raised an eyebrow, wondering what the other boy wanted. "Can I come in?" David asked quietly, glancing down the hallway furtively. "I need to talk to you and Ben."

"Um, sure," Alex said, caught off guard a little. Earlier, he hadn't showed much interest in Alex, except to assess him as a possible threat.

Once inside, David looked around, his eyes scanning the room. Alex and Ben said nothing, a little perplexed. "Have you checked for bugs?" He asked abruptly.

"Of course we did," Alex retorted. "What do you think we are, amateurs? There aren't any bugs for a half-mile." David nodded, satisfied.

"Which gadget did Smithers give you to check for bugs?" He asked curiously.

"He didn't give it to us, we stole it from him," Ben lied, sticking to their cover story.

"Oh please," David scoffed. "What do you think I am, an amateur?" He mocked Alex. Ben and Alex glanced at each other- if David had caught them out already, Brynne would know too, and Jillian and Nathan. "Perhaps I should introduce myself," David suggested. "I work for the Research and Analysis wing of the Indian secret service. MI6 hired me to snoop around the compound, and a couple nights ago I was told that two more agents would be joining me. I didn't think they'd put their best agent on it though."

"Prove it," Ben said, obviously distrusting him.

"Well, I saw Alex checking out my earrings earlier," he said. "I got them from Smithers. Each earring has a little beach that alerts MI6 if the mission has failed or something has happened, and they can track the earring to the place where the beacon was sent from. Also, they wouldn't have sent you here without some way to contact them. Why don't you ask them yourself?"

Alex pulled out his phone and sent them a quick text asking for verification of David's story. They responded with a picture of him, and his information. "Okay, your story checks out," Alex agreed. "But why would they send three agents? Do they have that little faith in us?"

"No, the threat from the Creators is that serious," David said with a grim face. "They take their security pretty seriously in this place, even though its in the middle of Denmark and no one would ever think to look here. I've only managed to steal a few documents from them, but over the last month I've been gradually gaining their trust. Jillian and Nathan are starting to invite me to important meetings and things, and what I've learned is not good. You know how they're mostly merging human DNA with the DNA of things that are strong animals, like wolves and eagles?" Alex and Ben nodded in unison. "They're doing that because they plan in turning the hybrids into their own personal army. They'll be able to attack from the sky, from the sea, and from land. If they can clone important people, like Mrs. Jones, or the prime minister, they could have a lot of influence. And trust me, I've seen their cloning machine. It works very well. Too well."

"Their own soldiers," Ben whispered, his face pale. "That would be an incredible army. They would be mutants...faster than us, stronger than us, smarter than us..."

"Exactly," David nodded. "Imagine fighting a girl. She would look normal, but just as you're about to knock her unconscious, she reveals wings and flies off. Or if you were swimming, and a shark attacks, but it has the brain of a human, and legs and lungs. It would be so much smarter, and it could continue the fight in land. Hundreds of people would adopt cute-looking cats and dogs, only to find that they could talk and were plotting to destroy them. We've never had to deal with animals that are smart. This would destroy everything. And Jillian and Nathan Sharpe are planning to use this to destroy the world, and start over with only a few select people alive. They would start a new world. Their world."

_**Dun dun DUN! Sounds kinda scary, doesn't it? I like this David guy. And no, he's not my OC, ValleyOfDeath created him. A certain girl with the initials S.P. will appear soon. And when I say soon, I mean the next chapter! Yay! ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, okay, I know. I haven't updated in ages and you totally hate me now. BUT I'm in Disneyland and I got inspired, so here you go.

This is featuring, drumroll please... SABINA PLEASURE! Also, about two days passed since the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Well I'm flattered that you think I write like Anthony Horowitz, but I'm not.

Chapter 9

"AAAAAH!" Sabina Pleasure screamed at the top of her lungs and squeezed her eyes shut. A wave engulfed her as the log reached the bottom of Splash Mountain. It was spring break, and her parents had taken her to the happiest place on earth- Disneyland. As she climbed off the ride, she pulled her phone out and checked for any new messages. It had become a nervous habit over the past two days, after Alex had texted her not to get any new pets soon. When she'd asked why, he'd replied that he didn't have much time. He hadn't texted her since. "Mom, I'm going to the bathroom," she said, stuffing her phone back into her pocket.

Unfortunately for Sabina, the bathrooms were right next to the dumpsters. As she exited, holding her nose, she heard a banging noise echoing from the dumpsters. It sounded way too loud to be a cat trapped inside. She cautiously made her way over, unsure or what to expect. When Sabina opened the top, the boy that stared back at her was the last person she expected to see.

"Alex!?" she exclaimed. "What on earth are you doing here? I thought you had a mission, and besides you live in England, and why for heavens' sake were you hi-mnph!" The last part was because Alex had clapped his hand over her mouth before she said anything else.

"Shhhh!" He hissed, glancing around. "This IS my mission, Sab. I went to sleep two nights ago, and then I woke up here." He proceeded to fill her in on the Sharpes' plans.

"You woke up in the dumpsters?" Sabina asked, getting over the initial shock.

"Yeah," Alex said, pulling a banana peel out of his hair and looking around. "Where are we?"

"Disneyland," Sabina replied. "More specifically, in the dumpsters by Splash Mountain." Alex brushed himself off, climbing out of the dumpsters. "I can convince my parents to let me wander off by myself, because neither of them will want to go in roller coasters with me. We need to figure out a way to contact Ben and MI6!"

"Sab, this is the age of technology," Alex smirked. "I do have a cell phone, you know."

After a few phone calls, David managed to fill Alex in on why he didn't remember the past two days, and how he'd fallen asleep in Denmark and woken up in California. Apparently, the Sharpes had an enemy in the Indian secret service, and without realizing who he was, they'd kidnapped Alex and dumped him from a helicopter. David told him he was lucky the trash had broken his fall, and passed on an apology from his superiors, who hadn't known he was the infamous Alex Rider. Ben said he'd been worried sick, but that David had told him what happened. And Jillian told Alex that she and her brother currently had no idea who kidnapped him, but that they would be posting security guards outside his door.

When the helicopter arrived, Sabina was still with Alex. They'd made the most of their surroundings, going on the Tower of Terror 10 consecutive times. The two of them hadn't expected the Creators to arrive so soon, and they jumped several feet when Brynne spoke from behind them.

"And who is this?" She asked icily, arching an eyebrow at Alex. Sabina's eyes widened, and she gripped Alex's hand more tightly.

"This is Sabina," Alex said, realizing he'd now dragged his friend back into the spy business. "Sabina, this is Brynne."

"A pleasure," Brynne said, not sounding pleased at all. The way she emphasized the word pleasure made Alex wonder if she knew it was Sabina's last name. "Alex, we have to go. Will Sabrina be coming with us?"

"It's Sabina," Alex corrected her. "And no, she wo-"

"Yes, I will," Sabina said, her green eyes flashing. Alex looked at her in shock but didn't protest. Brynne smirked and gestured for them to follow her.

"This is the pilot speaking," Brynne's voice came over the intercom. "We'll be landing in Copenhagen, Denmark in roughly ten hours. You may now unbuckle your seat belts and move around the cabin." She then repeated these in Spanish, even though they were the only passengers and Alex was pretty sure Sabina didn't speak Spanish.

"Alex, I had to come," Sabina hissed. Alex held up a hand to silence her, then used his phone to check for bugs. Then he opened his texts and texted her.

Alex: There's a bug above us that can hear us but can't see us so we'll b fine if we txt

Sabina: K. Alex, I had to come ! I'm already in this I can't let u go alone. And they might suspect u, ur already a spy. They won't suspect me.

Alex: What about your parents?

Sabina: I was going 2 leave in a couple hrs 2 go 2 my friends house. I told my parents I left early and Anna that I had 2 cancel

Alex: you'd make a good spy

Sabina: no thx I'm fine

Alex: yeah I don't want 2 get u any farther in the spy business

"Everything all right back there?" the intercom crackled to life.

"Yeah, Sabina's sleeping," Alex called back. Sabina shot him a look, then put her head down on his lap and was snoring within seconds. Alex's lips twitched upwards as he reached for a blanket and draped it over her.

When they arrived, Sabina seemed unsurprised at the intimidating exterior of the compound, but she was shocked by the beautiful interior. Alex laughed at the expression on her face as she trailed behind him, gazing around. When they reached Alex's room, Brynne turned to Sabina with a look of distaste. "All right, Delina," she said. "I called ahead to get a room ready for you." Looking as though she expected a closet, Sabina crossed the hall to the door with her name on it. Her room was just as spacious as Alex's and Ben's, but more girly. The walls were a light pink, and there was a dresser with makeup and nail polish.

Sabina jumped up onto the bed and grinned at Alex; apparently she was already over her distrust of Brynne, who had disappeared from the doorway. "I could get used to this," she said.

Thankfully, there were no bugs in Sabina's room, and no new bugs had been added to Alex's in his absence. Alex introduced Sabina to David and Ben, both of whom liked her instantly. She whispered to Alex that David was cute, but of course, he had spy hearing, and heard her perfectly. His cheeks turned as red as his hair.

_**There! Chapters will come frequently now. Let me know if Sabina and Alex should date or just be friends. Or I could make her date David...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's a bit late, I wrote Chapter 10 with both David and Alec really OOC and ended up rewriting it. **

**I'm going to summer camp in California, and I don't know if I have wifi. So here's my plan; I'll write at least a chapter a day and post them as soon as I can. You might get chapters every couple of days, or you might get eight chapters a week from now. **

**So, a recap: now Alex and Sabina are both at the compound. Brynne hates Sabina, but Sabina doesn't know why. And Sabina might have a crush... **

Chapter 10

Alex, Ben, and David were working out in the gym while Sabina watched. She was supposed to be spotting them, but she'd gotten bored and decided to paint her nails. Now she was waving her hands absentmindedly in front of her face to dry them and enjoying the sight of hot shirtless boys. "You know, we could hurt ourselves without a spotter," Alex said, shaking her out of her reverie.

"Do you want pink glitter streaked over your back?" She asked, waving the nail polish threateningly. All three of them shook their heads fervently, and she smiled sweetly, pulling off her boots to paint her toes. "You're invincible spies, and you're scared of this one little bottle," she mused. "Kind of pathetic."

"We're not invincible," Ben got out, straining to lift the dumbbells. "

"Well, obviously you haven't failed a mission, as you're still alive," Sabina pointed out. "So I'd say you're pretty dang close to invincible."

"Is she always like this?" David asked Alex. "I mean, she acts sweet and naive and at the same time she's threatening to paint us..." He shuddered. "Pink."

"Unfortunately, she is," Alex assured him. "What you see is what you get. She will follow up in her threats, though. Don't get on her bad side unless you want a closet full of glitter."

"As long as you're here, you could work out," Ben told her, choosing to ignore his favorite unit member. "You could do, I don't know, chin-ups." David cleared his throat from his position under the chin-up bar. "Or the treadmill," Ben backtracked.

BANG! Everyone jumped, looking over at David. Sabina shrieked and buried her head in Alex's chest. One of David's gloves had fallen off, and a smoke bomb hidden inside had gone off. He coughed, waving his hands around to clear the smoke.

"You look just like Sab trying to dry her nail polish," Alex informed him. David shot him a glare.

"Just because we're working together on this one mission doesn't mean we're friends," David bit off. "After this, we'll cut contact, and probably never see each other again. We might end up as enemies later, and it would be better for that if we're not friends now. "

"Whoa," Sabina snapped, her teasing mood evaporating. "We didn't do anything to you! I get that you might have had a rough life so far, but we're on your side. You don't need to push us aside all the time." She turned away, picking up her nail polish and walking out of the gym. As she walked by Alex, he heard her mutter "and I thought you were cute."

Alex wiped his face off with a towel, and turned towards David. "Sabina's right, that was kind of uncalled for. We need to work together on this. And frankly I don't care how rude you are to me, but at least be nice to Sabina. Despite her threats of pinkness, she's innocent."

Brynne accosted Ben and Alex outside of the gym, her smile not unlike that of a crocodile. "I saw Mallina," she said faux-sympathetically. "The poor thing seemed rather..upset."

"For the last time, her name is Sabina," Alex sighed, tired of Brynne's pettiness. "And she's a girl, not a thing."

"Yes, of course," Brynne smirked. "My bad. Anyhoo, Nathan and Jillian wanted you two to come the meeting tonight. It's in the labs at eight." Getting the feeling this was more of an order than a request, Ben assured her the two of them would be there. Alex hurried upstairs to Sabina, worried by Brynne's description. She was lying face down on her bed, cursing boys, spies, boy spies, the Indian secret service, and the world in general.

"Hey. Sab." Alex sat down next to her as Ben left quietly. "You okay?" She rolled over to look up at him, her hair coming loose from its braid to frame her face.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy," she retorted. Alex raised his eyebrows and waited for her to continue- she obviously wasn't finished with the inevitable tirade. "He doesn't have to shut everyone out! I know from your experience he's probably gotten people killed by being friendly to them, but that's no excuse! He's human too, so why is he pretending he doesn't have any emotions? I mean, sometimes I'll think he's about to say something funny, but then he'll go right back to the walled-off David who doesn't care at all about other people. It's just so annoying and he's not even taking into consideration the fact that other people might care about him too! Because we do, and now he's just hurting us all and making us want to withdraw from him, so now he won't have anyone to care for him. And then if he gets sick or hurt, no one will care, and-"

Knowing she could go on forever, Alex cut her off. "Sabina and David, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he singsonged. Sabina's mouth fell open with an audible pop, and she smacked his arm as hard as she could. Which wasn't very hard. "I-we-he-he'd never- I don't- you-," she sputtered. "I hate you! I don't like him! And anyways he'd never like me back so it's a moot point!"

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt," Alex told her. She began protesting again. "I have to go," he interjected, putting his hand over her mouth. "There's a meeting thingy I have to get to. Try not to set anything on fire while I'm gone." She stuck her tongue out at him when he removed his hand.

A few minutes later, in the labs-

"Now that everyone's here, lets begin," Nathan said, standing up in the front if the room. "Those of you who are new, I assume you've been filled in on our plans?" When everyone nodded, he continued smoothly. "Operation Mutation will be finalized within a few weeks. Our creations have been nearly perfected. We have successfully created hybrids with lupine DNA, avian DNA, reptile DNA, amphibian DNA, and fish DNA, feline DNA, and canine DNA. All of them have human DNA, of course, and a select few are a mix of more than two types of DNA. They are currently being trained in fighting, and we will have an effective army by the end of the month. You are the last part of the plan. Once the mutations have successfully terrorized the world, you will step in. The fifty of you will be the leaders. You will reassure people that everything is safe, and it will be YOU who decides who survives the apocalypse."

**_Interesting, those fifty people would have a lot of power. I'm tired so I'm going to bed now. See ya!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay there wasn't wifi in the mountains... But I'm back now with a lot of chapters! You get eight chapters. Unfortunately I'm running into writer's block a lot, but I promise I won't give up on this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider. Like, uh, DUH.

Chapter 11

Sabina Pleasure was bored. Very, very bored. Everyone was else was at the meeting, and she had nothing to do. She didn't think it was a good idea to wander the halls by herself in a place she'd never been. Then Sabina remembered something that Alex had told her. "If you need something and can't find me, David's on our side. His room is right next to yours." She had no idea if David was at the meeting or not, but it wouldn't hurt to check.

His door swung open when she knocked on it, and she peeked inside. The room was almost too neat to belong to a teenage boy, but he was a spy. Lying on the bed was his journal. Sabina's eyes widened- this was her chance to learn more about him, but it wasn't exactly ethical to read someone else's journal. After dithering back and forth for a few minutes, she decided to read it. After all, he wasnt the type of person to talk about himself, and this might be her only chance to find out who he really is. Glancing around, she shut the door and hurried over to the bed. Flipping the journal open to the latest entry, she began to read.

"Today that girl Alex dragged into this said that my life 'might have been rough'. She is talking about thing she couldn't fathom. My mom, my dad and my sister were murdered before my eyes. The murderer kidnapped me and my brother and left us in a ditch. We walked around town for hours after that, but nobody would help us. Then I met Mr. Moriarty. He told me that he'd help us if I joined the Indian secret service. I agreed and they kept my brother in a nearby building. Some time later, I had been through a lot. Torture, friends stabbing me in the back (sometimes literally) and then my so-called 'best friend' kills my brother. I can't trust anyone, but me. Thats why... thats why I have to stop thinking about her."

Sabina closed the book, too shaken to read any more. She knew from Alex's experience that it was a common theme among secret services to manipulate people into working for them, but she never thought anyone would do this. David must be as good as Alex if the the Indian secret service would go through that much to make him work for them. Just then, Sabina realized how truly naive she was. She knew virtually nothing about spies. At first, she'd been hypnotized by the James Bond movies, and the glamour of being the friend of someone who had saved the world. When she was kidnapped a couple years ago, it had become all too real for her, but she still thought it was all glamour. Now, though, she had a sense of what it was really like to be a spy.

Footsteps sounded outside, and Sabina quickly placed the book back on the bed. Looking around for somewhere to hide, she dove into the bathroom. The door swung open, and she heard David call something to Alex. Then Sabina realized he was coming into the bathroom. Before she could do something, anything, the door opened and David came in, pulling off his shirt. He wasn't looking in her direction, and he reached behind the curtain and switched the shower on. Sabina tried to creep past him and out the open door, but the floor creaked and he spun around. Sabina froze with her hand on the doorknob, looking uncommonly like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"What are you doing?" David asked, his eyes stormy.

"Oh, this isn't my bathroom?" Sabina feigned nonchalance. "My bad. I'll just be on my way, then." She made a mad dash around him, but he caught her around the waist before she could get very far.

"I know someone's been in my room," he told her. "I assumed they already left, but apparently not. Why were you snooping in my room?"

"I was looking for you," Sabina said, her cheeks red. "I saw your journal, and I couldn't resist. I'm sorry."

"You read my journal?!" David exclaimed. "What...what part did you read?"

"Today's..." Sabina whispered, avoiding his gaze. Then she glanced down at where his hands were still around her waist. "Um, do you think you could let me go now?" Both of them blushed furiously as he released her.

"Just...just forget about it, okay?" David said. "Forget everything you read, and lets pretend this never happened."

"David, I'm sorry about your fam-" she started.

"Don't," he cut her off. "This changes nothing. And do NOT pity me." Sabina nodded weakly, then made her escape, blinking back tears.

A little later...

"Sabina?" Alex called, poking his head into her room. He'd just suffered through an extremely long meeting during which Jillian and Nathan had taken turns droning on about their plans to kill most of the world, and now his best friend had seemingly disappeared. Then he realized she was lying facedown on her bed, her black hair fanned out around her, emitting soft snores. Alex gently flipped her over and pulled the blankets over her. He stopped short when he noticed the tear tracks running down her face, and the wet spot on her bed. Leaving her room, he went over to talk to David.

"So, do you have any idea why Sab cried herself to sleep?" Alex asked, leaning against David's doorknob with his arms crossed. David looked up from his book with a slightly shocked expression on his face. "She cried herself to sleep?" He repeated.

"That's what I said," Alex said. "Did you say something to her?"

"Well, I might have yelled at her a little," David responded, looking away from Alex's hard stare. "But she read my journal!"

"What did you write that would make her cry?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure she wasn't crying because you snapped at her." David sighed, then flipped his journal open and handed it to Alex.

Alex sat down on the bed to read, and David's eyes never left him the entire time he was reading. "Wow," Alex said, finally looking up. "I'm guessing you don't want me to say I'm sorry. I know I hated it when people kept telling me they felt sorry for me after my uncle's death."

"You went through some of the stuff I did," David said, his eyes analyzing Alex. "Didn't you?"

"Yes, well, the secret services seem to like doing that sort of stuff to us," Alex said dryly. "I think most spies go through something rough that makes them become a spy. You should hear Ben's story."

"Tomorrow," David got out through a yawn. Taking the hint, Alex got up to leave, closing the door on his way out. Before he shut it, he saw David pull out a pen and his journal again.

AN: I don't know what Ben's story is, and I'm not going to make something up. It won't be in this story, but that would be an interesting fanfic.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and *sob* don't remind me.

Chapter 12

Now that they knew more about each other, it would make sense for there to be less tension between the four moles. Somehow, though, there was more tension than ever. They had less than a month until the world as they knew it would end, and Sabina was having a hard time convincing her parents she was with Anna and Anna that she was with her parents. If Sabina's parents decided to call Anna or her parents to talk to Sabina, the jig would be up. Meanwhile, none of the spies had any idea how to stop the Creators.

"We could set the mutants free," suggested Sabina, looking up from her phone. The four of them were in Alex's room brainstorming ways to save the world.

"They'd only be delayed," Ben said. "In a few months, they'd have a whole new army ready."

"Besides, we don't want to blow our cover," Alex said.

"Right now the mutants are trained to kill," David pointed out. "We can't let them out or they'll kill the citizens of Copenhagen. And as fun to watch as that may be, we can't kill thousands of people."

"Fun to watch?" Alex repeated. "Someone's sadistic today. What if we got them to kill Nathan and Jillian? Right now, this is like a snake. If we cut of the snakes head, the rest of the body will die." (AN: SNAKEHEAD!)

"Unless it's a chicken," David mused. "Chickens can survive for a while even if their heads are cut off."

"Oooookay," Sabina said. "Does anyone have any non-morbid thoughts they would like to share now?"

"I think Cub, I mean Alex, actually has a good idea," Ben said.

"Alex had a good idea?" Sabina gasped in faux-surprise. "Is the apocalypse happening?"

"It will happen in a couple weeks if we don't figure something out," David snapped.

"Okay, calm down," Ben said. "Like Sabina said a couple days ago, none of us have failed a mission yet. We'll figure something out. Is there any reason we can't get the mutants to kill Nathan and Jillian?"

"They're the only ones who can control the mutants," David said. "So once they're dead, the mutants will basically go berserk and kill everyone in this compound."

"Unless we threatened them," Sabina sat up. "You guys have weapons, right?" When they nodded, she went on eagerly. "If we managed to gain control over the Snapps, we could make them kill the mutants!"

"Just two things, Sab," Alex said. "First of all, it's the Sharpes, not the Snapps. And second, it would be a lot easier to kill the mutants ourselves than threaten the Sharpes and make them kill the mutants."

"Oh," Sabina blushed. "Right. I knew that."

"So how do we kill the mutants?" Ben asked.

"Wait a minute..." Alex said slowly. "When Smithers gave me my gadgets, he said the book will 'knock the person or animal that its aimed at unconscious.' There are settings, so if we could turn it up high enough..."

"It would kill them," Sabina finished for him. "But won't it take too long to kill all of them if we have to do it one-by-one?"

"I have something that could help with that," David spoke up. "In my left glove, there's a poisonous gas. The labs have their own ventilation system. We could kill them all at once by releasing it in there."

"That might work," Ben commented. "But during the lecture, Nathan talked about the intensive security in the labs. It would be really hard to get through."

"I've walked on land mines without setting them off," Alex pointed out. "How hard can it be?"

Later...

"Hey, Chris?" David asked, walking up to him. The burly security guard was standing by the entrance to the labs.

"Hey, man!" Chris grinned at him. "What's up?"

"Well..." David looked around like he was worried someone might overhear. "Can we talk somewhere more private?" Chris looked a little taken aback by his request, but nodded his assent and gestured David into a separate room.

"I hate to have to be the one to say this," David said, leaning forward. "But we have spies from MI6 in our midst."

"What!?" Chris said, his eyes growing large. "How do you know? Who is it?"

"I don't know who it is," David answered. "But when I was leaving breakfast this morning, I overheard a man and woman talking about how easy it would be to sneak in at night and kill all the mutants. The woman said MI6 would promote them if they could do it two nights from now."

"Well, they won't find it that easy," Chris said arrogantly, puffing out his chest like a bullfrog (AN: try to picture that in your mind. A bullfrog with a mans face. XD).

"You know, my dad was a security guard at a prison," David said. "He taught me a bit about the profession, and I'd love to help you out. Maybe I could take the night shift two nights from now?"

"That would be perfect," Chris admitted. "The guard who was scheduled to take that shift fell off his balcony this morning and broke his legs." David made a mental note to thank Alex.

"I'm an insomniac anyways," David said. "I promise I won't fall asleep on the job."

"Dude, thanks so much," Chris said. "Don't tell the Sharpes, but I have a date in town that night that I don't want to miss."

"No problem," David said. "I only wish I had a date." He laughed with Chris, grinning on the inside. They'd picked that date for the "traitors" to attempt murder for that specific reason.

"Come on," Chris said, standing and beckoning for David to follow him. "I'll show you the security blueprints for the labs. There's a lot of security on them, but the security guards know all the tricks for not setting off the alarms." David, who had suspected something of the sort, feigned shock and admiration as the older man taught him how to not show up on the cameras, how to deactivate the lasers and land mines, where to move to stay just out of range of the motion sensors, and where all of the razor-sharp trip wires were.

Of course, all of this was written down because of his "poor memory." Then it was reviewed a second time to make sure he didn't forget anything. Luckily for David, he had a photographic memory.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Can we pretend I own Alex Rider? No? Fine. I own nothing.

Chapter 13

"So what's the scoop?" Sabina asked when he finally got back to his room. He regarded his once-neat room in shock. While waiting for him, they'd started a game of Monopoly, them ditched it because it was taking too long. Sabina was doing her makeup on his bed, getting a fair amount of glitter on his formerly black sheets. Alex and Ben were arm-wrestling, and had already broken his nightstand by accident. "Hello?" Her voice dragged him back to the slightly less important (in his opinion) issue of the Creators. He nodded and held up the folder of tips.

"Done, done, and done," he announced to the room in general. Sabina and Alex applauded his acting skills while Ben read what Chris had written down.

"Why is there so much stuff in here?" Ben asked, flipping through the folder.

"Security guards aren't supposed to show up on the cameras," David informed him. "The cameras are programmed to send a killing laser at anything that moves. They don't even have audio. So, he taught me where to be if I want to stay out of the cameras. Chris was kind enough to include a map, as well as the security blueprints. He also quite helpfully pointed out each and every one of the many air ducts."

"He's a good accomplice to have," Alex said from the bed. "An unwitting and unwilling accomplice, but a good one all the same."

"That he is," Ben agreed. "A little bit on the dumb side, though."

"A little bit?" Sabina snorted. "Puh-lease. Understatement of the century!"

AN: I'm just going to skip ahead to two days from now because nothing super-important happens between now and then anyways.

"Hey, Helena!" a sugary-sweet voice said from above her. Sabina, just finishing her breakfast, glanced up at Brynne.

"Hi, Brynne," sighed Sabina, deciding it wasn't worth it to correct her. "Did you need something?"

"Look, sweetie," Brynne said, sitting down across from Sabina uninvited. "You may think Alex is yours, but trust me, he. Is. Mine. He may not know it yet, but if you even think about making a move on him, I will personally load you into a cannon and shoot you across Copenhagen Bay. Got it?"

Sabina stared at her as she stood up and left, shocked. It had been obvious from the start that Brynne had disliked her, but she ever thought to was over Alex. Besides, she didn't even like Alex. He was her best friend, nothing more, nothing less. They'd tried dating, and it didn't work out. Sabina was fine with that. There were plenty of other fish in the sea. Plus, right now both of their attention was focused mainly on the impending accomplish. That would put a damper on any relationship.

"Sabina? Sab? Hello?" Alex's voice gradually made itself known in her brain.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear," Sabina muttered under her breath.

"The Sharpes are looking for you," he told her. "They wouldn't say why, just that it's important and to send you to their office. Can you get their on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she assured him. "See you later!"

Thankfully, the Sharpes' office was close to the dining hall. As she opened the door, the first thing she noticed was Chris standing in the middle of the room with a white rag in his hand. Then all she knew was blackness.

When Sabina opened her eyes, she had no idea where she was. She was obviously at an amusement park of some sort. She was in a Ferris wheel at the top of its ascent. She slowly stood up, gripping the side of the carriage, and peered downwards. Then she realized where she was. She'd seen it in a brochure in her room. She was at Tivoli Gardens, an amusement park in Copenhagen. Of course, she'd have to wait until she could get off the Ferris wheel, but she could call Alex.

Suddenly, Sabina's eyes widened as she remembered something. Alex, Ben and David had decided to do reconnaissance in the labs to make sure they didn't have any issues tonight. There wasn't cell phone coverage that far underground. And, of course, it wouldn't help to call the Sharpes, because they'd most likely put her here. Then Sabina saw a movement below her. Jillian was in the car below her, waving.

"Hello, Ms. Pleasure," Jillian said as she got out of the car. "Fancy a walk?" Guessing she didn't have much choice in the matter, Sabina followed the older woman. "I know about your connections with Chris. The CIA has sent the two of you here to kill me and my brother, and I will not let you. Instead, it is you who must be eliminated." Sabina almost laughed- nothing could be farther from the truth. Then she realized that her life was being threatened.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about," Sabina replied, deciding it was best to pretend ignorance. "Alex and I met when he was on one of his earlier missions, and he was so amazed by your genius that he invited me along when we bumped into each other. In fact, I love your work. Truly amazing, the way you've combined DNA to make hybrids. Such an original idea." (AN: yes, it hasn't been done in 10 James Patterson novels already. Such originality.)

"Then who is the spy?" Jillian asked, folding her arms and tapping her foot.

"I didn't see the man, only the woman," Sabina answered, her mind racing a mile a minute. If Jillian realized she was making stuff up as she went along, she was dead. Literally. But if she played her cards right... "One of your doctors. She has long blond hair that she normally ties up in a bun. She wears thick black 's extremely tall, and has a...a hawk-like nose."

"Is that so..."Jillian regarded the girl in front of her. She'd expected the girl to give a vague description that could fit most people, but the girl had just perfectly described Doctor Gails. And to her knowledge, Sabina Pleasure had never been in her labs. "Ms. Pleasure, it appears that I have made a mistake in accusing you. Please accept my apologies. The spy shall be dealt with immediately. Would you like me to escort you back to the compound, or would you like to spend some time at the amusement park?"

"Ah...can I stay for a bit?" Sabina managed, shell-shocked.

"Certainly," Jillian smiled benevolently. "Just call when you're ready to come back to the compound."

Twenty roller coaster rides later, Brynne arrived in the helicopter. When they were up in the air, Brynne set the helicopter on autopilot and turned towards Sabina.

"You know, I was thinking earlier," she said calmly. 'There's a first,' Sabina thought to herself. " "if I want Alex to be mine, I should just eliminate you. And it would be so, so easy." Realizing Brynne was reaching towards the lever that opened her door, Sabina pulled Alex's book out of her purse. Pointing it towards Brynne, Sabina smacked her well-manicured hand down onto the authors name. Brynne slumped towards the dashboard, unconscious within second. Luckily for Sabina, the helicopter was still set to auto-pilot, and landed at the compound smoothly.

_**All right, the next chapter is the last one. I did plan on making this longer than 14 chapters, but I'm proud of it.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: No. Just no. I own nothing.

Chapter 14

This was it. They were doing it tonight. The last two days had been spent planning- with a field trip to Tivoli Gardens- and they were ready to take down the Creators for good. They'd decided that all four of them would go, after much debate. Sabina had wanted to come, but David and Ben had been against it. However, she'd worn them down, and she wouldn't miss it for the world. Which was what it might take.

Sabina was choosing to stress out over the girly things, while her fellow spies were worrying about the details she found trivial. Take right now, for instance. Sabina was complaining that she didn't have anything black to wear, while Ben was complaining that if there were too many of them they were more likely to get caught. Alex and David were trying to reassure them, but it wasn't working very well.

Just then, Alex's phone rang from across the room, and he dove across the bed to get to it. "Hello?" He asked, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"This is Mrs. Jones," she said. Alex almost thought he smelled peppermint. "I'm afraid that your housekeeper Ms. Starbright and your young friend Mr. Harris have been kidnapped."

Alex dropped the phone in shock. "Hello? Alex?" Mrs. Jones' voice said from the phone. Ben reached over Alex to pick it up. "Mrs. Jones, this is Agent Daniels. What did you say to Alex to make him respond like that?"

"His housekeeper and best friend have been kidnapped by the very people whose compound you are currently staying in," Mrs. Jones said curtly. "I trust you will get to the bottom of this?"

"I'll do my best," Ben promised.

That afternoon...

The knocks echoed against Alex's door. He slowly got up to answer it, brushing off Sabina's help. Chris stood there with a gun pressed to Tom's back. His face was grim.

"Come with me," he ordered. "If you try anything, I'll kill your friend. Tom, is it?"

His face pale, Alex walked out behind Chris. Sabina, David, and Ben followed him, David slipping his gloves on noiselessly. Chris led them down to the labs.

"Tom, are you all right?" Alex asked his friend. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," he responded. "Truthfully, it was kind of nice to get away from my parents' fighting. Jerry might wor-"

"I'm sorry they were fighting again," Alex interrupted, giving Tom a look that said to drop it. He didn't want Tom giving away anything else about his family, because that would only put them in more danger. "Chris, where's Jack?" He asked.

"She'll be fine as long as you cooperate," was Chris' only response. They reached the labs, and Chris gestured for Alex and the others to go in front. They went, a little bit uneasy about having him at their backs. Then they realized that they had bigger problems. Jillian, Nathan, and Brynne were waiting for them. So was an unconscious Jack Starbright.

"We know something's going on," Nathan informed them. "Brynne says she overheard the four of you plotting against us. However, the news about Doctor Gail's was correct. She confessed everything. Was she working with you?" Alex had no idea what to say. He knew that Sabina had simply described one of the doctors she'd seen when she snuck into the labs, but apparently she'd been an actual spy.

"No, it wasn't," David said. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I think I know why Brynne accused us. She's jealous of Sabina. She thinks Alex likes Sabina and wants him to like her. She's just a jealous schoolgirl with a crush."

Everyone looked at Brynne. "Well?" Jillian asked her employee. "Brynne, is this true?" She didn't respond. "Brynne, you've seen the methods we use to convince people to talk. Do you really want to stay silent?"

She stubbornly refused to open her mouth, but her face seemed to grow a little paler. "All right," Jillian said. "Chris, would you be so kind as to bring out one of the-"

"Fine!" Brynne snapped, apparently fed up. "Yeah, I accused them falsely. The CIA hired me to work for them and spy on you, and I don't regret it in the slightest. You're worse than my mother!" She pulled a knife from her shirt and grabbed Sabina, who just happened to be the closest to her. Looking around, Alex realized he had almost no chance. Brynne was threatening both him and the Sharpes by holding the knife to Sabina's neck, and Chris was threatening him by holding his gun to Tom's head. Glancing at Ben and David, he knew they were also assessing the situation.

"Look, we don't want to do anything," Ben said, stretching his hands out. "We're unarmed, and we're not going to attack you."

"So whose side are you on?" Brynne demanded.

"The Creators," Alex replied. He knew that they could still destroy the mutants tonight if they pretended for just a little longer, but if they were locked in a prison cell with Brynne they wouldn't be able to do anything. This was, however, an extremely risky gamble. Brynne seemed a little...unstable, and if she decided to kill Sabina then Alex had no idea what he'd do.

"You know what, screw this," Sabina said suddenly. Everyone swiveled around to look at her, still in Brynne's arms. "I'm sick of being treated like I'm just a worthless girl," she spat the last word out. She stomped down hard on Brynne's foot, her high heel connecting, and abruptly raised her arms above her head and dropped down through Brynne's now-loose grip. David snatched the knife away from Brynne while she was still processing this, and spun her around so that the knife was at her throat.

"Well," Jillian cleared her throat. "It appears there is no reason to hold Mr. Harris and Ms. Starbright against their will anymore. Chris, please take Brynne down to the dungeons. Alex, David, Sabina, Ben, I am so sorry. Please, do your best to forget about this incident. Sabina, can I borrow those shoes?"

"Uh...sure..." Sabina said, caught off-guard.

"Can we go eat now?" Alex asked out of the blue. "It's dinner time, and I for one am starving."

Nathan dismissed them, and they hurried out, trying not to listen to Brynne's protests as she was dragged towards the dungeons. "We have to rescue her," Sabina said urgently in an undertone. "She's working for the CIA, she's innocent!"

"Calm down, Sab," Alex said. "We'll help her escape. After all, I don't think the Sharpes are going to want to keep us around after we destroy everything they've worked for."

That night...

"Remember, we don't want to echo down the halls," Alex whispered as the four of them stole silently through the darkened labs. They'd already almost set off the land mines and trip wires, and were trying to avoid the motion sensors on the cameras. Jack and Tom has been too tired to come, and were sleeping in Sabina's room.

"Oh, that's why I couldn't wear high heels," Sabina realized.

"That, and the fact that its entirely impractical to wear high-heels on a spying mission," Ben informed her. Alex stifled a laugh at his friends' antics.

"Hmph," Sabina muttered. "Hey, David!" She hissed. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Does this black jumpsuit make me look fat?" She asked, jutting her hip out and flipping her hair back.

"No comment," David told her, turning back around. The look he gave Alex clearly said, 'shut her up!'

"Sabina, unless you want to be killed, I advise you shut up now," Alex said in a conversational tone of voice. Her eyes widened, and she clamped her mouth shut with an audible click. They continued on silently for a while, until they reached the place where the main air duct was.

"This is it," David whispered. "The duct above us connects to all of the others. If we release the gas through that, they'll be dead within seconds. Get your gas masks on!" They all pulled in their masks, then gave David a thumbs-up. He nodded, pulling his own on. Alex and Ben gave him a lift up, careful to stay in the cameras' blind spots. He slid off his left glove and set it inside the air duct, then pressed the button to release the gas.

As he got down, he studied the blueprints again. Suddenly, he gasped. "What?" The others asked simultaneously, leaning over his shoulder to peer at the map.

"The dungeons connect to the air duct," he said, his voice muffled by the gas mask. "They're the farthest away, but Brynne only has five minutes. Set only where I step!" He took off, the others being careful to follow him so as not to alert the cameras. When they finally reached Brynne, she had her hands clamped over her mouth and nose, and she was almost unconscious from holding her breath so long. Ben scooped her up in his arms and slid the extra gas mask over her face.

"We have to get away," Alex said through the mask. "They have sensors on the mutants, and when those go dead they'll come check on them. We have to get Tom and Jack and get out of here!"

The four of them dashed upstairs, Ben carrying Brynne. They relaxed once they made it out of the labs. Now that there were no cameras, they threw caution to the winds and sprinted to Sabina's room.

Now that Brynne was strong enough to run, Ben set her on her feet, and the seven of them made their way to the roof, trying not to wake everyone up. When they got there, the helicopter MI6 sent was just landing. They climbed inside, their hair blowing around, and got all the way to Belgium before anyone in the compound realized the mutants had been killed. Of course, by that time, the gas was making its way upstairs. No one in the compound survived.

At MI6's offices in London...

"Brynne?" Mrs. Jones looked like she could hardly believe her eyes. Her peppermint fell out of her mouth and hit the floor. The sound seemed to bring her back to reality a little. She sat down behind her desk, her hands shaking. "Would someone please explain to me what's going on?"

"I think Brynne should explain," Alex said evenly, turning towards her. In the helicopter, she'd explained to them what had happened. Now it was time for her mother to know.

"You thought I was dead," Brynne began. "But I was kidnapped by the CIA. They thought you were doing things you weren't, and planned on using me for information and to manipulate you. When they realized you were innocent, they put me to work. They sent me to the Creators, because they didn't think you knew anything about it. This was three months before you sent Alex and Ben to the Creators. I told the Creators I ran away from you. They believed it, and I got into their good graces. I had to lie to Alex, David, Ben, and Sabina, because otherwise they would be too likely to give something away." She took a deep breath, looking steadily at her mother. As Mrs. Jones' eyes welled up, Brynne walked around the desk to hug her.

"Excuse me," Jack said. She was very pale, and there were circles under her eyes. Tom looked about the same. "Can we go now? After all, Sabina probably needs to get back to her family." Sabina swore, remembering her family and Anna.

"Certainly," Mrs. Jones agreed. "Anything for the people who brought my daughter back to me. I can promise you that we will never use Alex again without his full permission, and not until he's eighteen. We can fly Ms. Pleasure back to her family, and Mr. Micheals back to the Indian Secret Service. If you ever need anything, money or otherwise, please don't hesitate to contact us."

"You ready to go home, buddy?" Jack asked Alex, pulling him into a hug. Alex nodded fervently.

_**The end! Of this entire fanfic! Yay! This is the longest chapter yet! I'm using way too many exclamation points! PLEASE review and pm me, constructive criticsm is welcome. **_

_**I don't know what the next Fanfic I write will be, but keep your eyes out. I might do a sequel to this, but probably not for a while. **_

_**Thanks for reading, **_

_**-readingnerd18**_


	15. Author's Note

Thanks for reading! Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. My next story will be a Harry Potter multi-chapter fanfic about the Yule Ball, and will feature Harry/Ginny. The first chapter should be up by Sunday night, Pacific Time Zone. Please read it if you're a fan of HP! My beta-reader for it will be iheartsushi3000, check out her profile because she's pretty awesome and new to the site.

-readingnerd18


End file.
